sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Baedan Mirhoz
Baeden Mirhoz was Captain of the [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] in 14 ABY, appointed by Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin during the reorganization of Task Force Anvil. Throughout his career in the Imperial Navy, Mirhoz had been marked by his compassion for those serving under his command, as well as by his caution in sending them into situations he percieved as hopeless. Mirhoz was by no means a humanitarian, however, as the planning stages for the Fourth Battle of Sullust showed. Rather than rubber-stamping General Van Sen's massed ground assault as a number of other flag officers had, Mirhoz openly objected, and advocated using concentrated orbital bombardment, Bureau: Destabilization operatives, and the very nature of Sullust's geography against it. By collapsing key tunnels and targetting major power stores, he believed that Sullust would eventually capitulate from the mass starvation, similar to how events had unfolded in the Dacan Pandemic. Although Mirhoz's infamous crisis of conscience involving rogue Bureau: Ops agent Alana Ten'ou, and her lover Kelly, did indeed make waves in the Imperial Navy's rumor mill, in fact this took place while Mirhoz was a prisoner himself, and therefore could not possibly have been his motive for deserting his command. In truth, Mirhoz abandoned his men out of a mental breakdown, as he had been under investigation by Imperial Intelligence and the ISB ever since his actions in the skies above Sullust, in which he allowed the several ships of the New Republic to escape once his own ship's shields had gone down. Admittedly, the damage inflicted on the retreating ships had always been severe, but the constant looking over his shoulder and the reports from his wife and daughter that they believed they were being followed eventually broke Baeden Mirhoz. After leaving the Imperial Navy, Mirhoz worked briefly as an Espo in the Corporate Sector, and while he had already broken a number of Imperial regulations already, it was during this time that he made the mistake that would cost him his eye. While protecting several CSA VIPs, Mirhoz somehow became involved in the chaos of the Corellian Harvest Festival, and was recognized by Janos Audron, a Gunnery officer who had served under Mirhoz, who attempted to subdue him. Knowing that he could never face his men again, much less Imperial law after what he'd done, Mirhoz piled in with several other fugitives aboard the Trader's Envy, not realizing that his face had been captured on several security cameras in the escape. Danik Kreldin quickly sprang into action, and demanded the CSA return Mirhoz to the Empire so that he might be indicted for his crimes, but rather than simply turn him over, the CSA demanded fifty thousand credits for the man. Instead, a bounty was issued, and although Mirhoz quickly went into hiding, it was too little too late, for his actions against assets the Gherdelli family on Bonadan had made him an enemy of local organized crime groups, something that Tyy'sun Eson and Jarek Syris jumped upon. As Mirhoz attempted to flee yet again, they lured him into docking with Adam Zero's ship, as Zero had been a fellow escapee aboard the Trader's Envy. Rather than meeting with Ai'kani aboard as Zero had suggested, however, Mirhoz's ship came under a rapid assault, and his complement of Espos were quickly subdued. Due to the last-ditch, suicidal act of Tibor Stasio, Jarek, Tyy'sun, and Baeden became trapped in the small cockpit of the ship as local CSA forces began to mobilize. Having dealt with hostile interrogation in the past, Mirhoz set his pistol to stun and fired it upon his own head, lest he inadvertantly assist in his own capture. For a time it looked as though the Dark Jedi duo would be captured, but at the last moment Jarek was at last able to hotwire the ship and escape. Although the actions of Korynn Fleming are certainly infamous, especially to those exposed to his art firsthand, contrary to rumor Mirhoz never actually met the man after he was returned to the Empire. Instead he was processed by Trent Ceska, who had no qualms with taking one of Mirhoz's eyes in retribution. The event certainly embittered Mirhoz, but he soon realized that he was in fact lucky to be alive, and at last began to feel the toll of so many long years away from his wife and daughter, who by this point had been an adult for several years. With land value on occupied Chandrila, his homeworld, still fairly low, Mirhoz bought up a few acres and started a small vineyard, which he continues to run with moderate success on the planet. Mirhoz, Baedan Mirhoz, Baedan Mirhoz, Baedan Mirhoz, Baedan